


*SAVE them

by Chocolate_Knives



Series: A Dose of CHARAma For Your Sins [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk is not an angel, Good Chara (Undertale), Mage Chara(Undertale), Nonbinary Chara & Frisk (Undertale), chara is not a demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_Knives/pseuds/Chocolate_Knives
Summary: I tried my best to guide the child. Finding every hidden secret. Befriending every monster. Completing the battles peacefully when they tired of trying. Keeping them determined… anything to prevent monster death. Anything to continue in a peaceful manner. I got the money for Temmie Armor. I beat Muffet, Undyne and Mettaton. And I am the one who saved Asriel. My brother. I remembered everything now. How had I ever forgotten such amazing people and friends. But I digressFrisk got the credit. Frisk enjoyed the reward. Frisk gained the praise of our mother, and all the other monsters. Yet they are not even the one who handles the ambassador duties at the young age of ten! No, that’s me yet again. At the age of approximately fifteen, I worked myself dead, heh heh, for no nothing but the happiness of others. It is not fair! Then again, when was anything ever fair when it came to my life.





	*SAVE them

**Author's Note:**

> To those of you that read the first version, a lot of my head cannons have changed since I first started working on this, so I decided to "Reset" and do it over.
> 
> To those of you that are new, I hope you enjoy! Constructive criticism is welcome, just please don't be too rude about it! If I do not post often, I am very sorry. I am in egith grade, so I have a lot of work to do. I also have ADD and Dysgraphia, so writing is very diffacult for me, and even when I do, I might need to look up pictures for character desingn, and then somehow end up reading a 100 page comic. Please stay patient, but feel free to remind me to work if I have not updated in 4+ months!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 pages!

I hurried through the underground. Well. Hurried as fast as a faded, wispy excuse for a soul could. Someone had fallen onto my grave. I could feel it. It was my grave? I had been without life so long that I wasn’t even sure who I used to be anymore. All I could remember was my undying love of monsters, and my burning hatred for humans. They had taken everything from me. It did not matter that I no longer possessed knowledge of what ‘everything’ was.

 

A new human was here. I need to get to them  _ now _ , before they became fearful. Before they gave Monsters a reason to fear. I needed to guide them. I had guided the other children(Even if that had been many many years ago, back when my memories were not quite so faded). I could do it again. A failing memory would not stop me. It could not. I was determined to protect the monsters. Determined to fulfil the plan I had come up with so long ago. I could no longer remember it. That was fine. A vague sense of purpose and a knowledge of the steps needed were all that was left. It did not matter. We would not fail. ...We? Had someone else once accompanied me? It was of no importance. He was incompetent.

 

:-+-:

 

They were dying. The bed of Golden Flowers, soft and springy as they were, had done nothing to help. Their soul was shattering, an indicator that they were a World Master, destroying their own being to go back in time. Or perhaps they just didn’t have enough determination to stick around. Either way, no one was close enough to put it in a magical container, or even just use really strong healing magic. No one to get it to the king. The Monsters would remain trapped for years longer. Perhaps even forever. The distances between each fall kept growing. I  _ couldn't  _ let that happen. Maybe…? I might be capable of keeping the soul together long enough to find someone else? We did both have the same primary trait of Individuality (through I did not know if their’s was of the Non-conformity branch, or that of Sincerity, like mine).  I was far from confident in this plan, but it only had to work long enough to meet a monster, and I knew that others still resided in the Ruins. I had passed them on my way here.

 

I had to act quickly. They were nearly gone. I rushed forward, using the fuzzy mist that was left of me to glue their own scarlet shards--noticeably duller than my bright candy apple red(I had memorized the color name) soul had been--back together.

 

A shift in power. A feeling of control that had been lost to me ever since Asriel--Asriel...? Who was Asriel?--had absorbed my soul (oh, so that is why my soul was so much more damaged than those of the other fallen children. I had been absorbed, and thus lost most of myself when this… Asriel had perished. Why did that thought bring me sadness? He had betrayed me…). It was like a missing limb that had been replaced, even if it was one I had never used unless necessary. I was World Master once again. **...What? That fall should have killed me. Where… am I? I need to get out of here!(StartingPoint Created) I- I’m not ready to die! I thought I was, but I’m not!** Oh. They must be awake and moving around… apparently I could hear their voice, but not see. It had been like that at first with Asriel, too. I still didn’t know who that was. **I’m not even sore! What's going on?** Anyway. They had made a StartingPoint. No going back on this decision, then. Not ever, no matter how much I may wish to.

 

:-+-:

 

**...What? That fall should have killed me. Where… am I? I need to get out of here!(StartingPoint Created) I- I’m not ready to die! I thought I was, but I’m not!** You got to you’re feet, stumbling forward. **I’m not even sore! What's going on?** Pushing your thoughts to the side, you notice a large doorway. Two pillars rest on either side of the entryway, and a strange figure was carved into the stone above it. The symbol looked kinda like the doll your older sister had made and given you for your fifth birthday(It had been made of old wood blocks glued together. You’d loved it ever since). Your parents had forgotten your birthday, as always. Even if they hadn’t, they probably would have given you cheap plastic cars, of some other interesting thing they deemed fit for a ‘boy’ like you. You weren’t a boy! There were many things you didn’t know, but one of the few things you did was that!

 

You decided a bit of protection would probably be good. Who knew what was on the other side of that door. You had a cool stick you’d been trying to sharpen(to keep the bullies away), you walked back to the flowerbed. The stick was way close to where you landed, you were lucky you hadn’t impaled yourself. You scratched at your band aid nervously. It was a habit you picked up after getting injured in so many fights, which was one of the only things your parents deemed “normal” about you. You picked up your stick and headed through the door.

 

“Howdy! I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower!”

 

**. . . What.**

 

**A… talking flower?** It was a large golden flower, similar to the ones that broke my fall, but this one had six petals, while the others had five. The petals also seemed brighter, and the “face” of the flower was a pale yellow-white(the others were dark yellow-gold-brown).

 

**And I understand what it’s saying?**

 

Your father was deaf, and your mother selectively mute, so they never bothered teaching you spoken language. All I knew were basic phrases like “where is the bathroom?” and “I cannot speak well, please sign or write”. But you could understand the flower. 

 

“Hmmm…”

 

Well, sort of understand. You knew what it was saying, and you could hear its voice, but you couldn't match a specific sound to a word.

 

“You’re new to the underground, aren'tcha?”

 

It had a very high-pitched, slightly squeaky voice.

 

“Golly, you must be so confused!”

 

**Golly?! Who even says “Golly” anymore?!** An image came to mind, it was a large, human like goat. It was wearing a cape, and watering flowers. You had no idea why you thought of it. I was surprised we had remembered something from my past.

 

“Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!”

 

**Did I hit my head when I fell? What’s happening?**

 

“I guess little old me will have to do.”

 

At least they (you felt weird calling them an it, when they seemed just as intelligent as a human, or at least one of those robots rich people got to do their paperwork for them) were helpful.

 

“Ready? Here we go!”

The world faded to darkness. You and the flower drained of colors, reduced to white and black. The corners and edges of the walls and ceiling glowed white, and white barriers blocked of the exits. In front of you were four buttons. FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, and MERCY. Instinctively, you knew what each would do, similar to how you understood Flowey. In front of you was a red cartoon like heart(According to your new knowledge it was your “Soul”). 

 

Just like with Asriel, their first encounter allowed me to finally see. I assumed it had something to do with the high amount of magic, but without my memories I did not have the knowledge to confirm or deny my hypothesis.

 

As if to confirm your thoughts, Flowey said “See that heart? That's your soul, the very culmination of your being!”

 

**Cul… mina-tion…?**

 

**That means something along the lines of “A** **high or climactic point of something, especially as obtained after much effort” I… am fairly certain that is an incorrect use of the word. Though. I… suppose. I could be wrong. Either way, it definitely applies more to the essence, rather than the soul.**

 

**Ok, I’m seeing talking flowers and there’s a voice in my head. I’m going insane.**

 

**Well, actually-**

 

“Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV.”

 

**That may be true, but I would not recommend you go down that path…**

 

You tilt your head to the side curiously. You want to ask what LV is, but you’re not sure how. Just because you can understand spoken language now (somehow) doesn’t mean you know how to use it. 

 

“What’s LV stand for?” Apparently Flowey had noticed your curiosity. “Why, LOVE of course!”

 

**Levels Of ViolencE…** Muttered the Crazy Person Voice darkly.

 

“You want some LOVE don’t you?”

 

**Oh** **_yes_ ** **, I** **_certainly_ ** **would.** You’d never really liked sarcasm, but I spewed it out lik e carbon dioxide.

 

**Quiet, he’s trying to help us.**

 

**Sure. Tell me that in two minutes.**

 

“Don’t worry! I’ll share some with you!”

 

**See?!**

 

Flowey winked and tilted his head to the side.

 

“Down here, LOVE is spread through…”

 

**See? He is hesitating. He’s probably making this up on the spot. Everything he’s saying is just bullsh-**

 

**Hey! I’m only ten, no bad words!**

 

“Little white… “friendliness pellets””

 

“Are you ready?” Several white, seed like shapes appeared in a semi-circle above Flowey.

 

You nodded vigorously.

 

“Move around! Get as many as you can!”

 

The seed things shot towards your soul, and you rushed to intercept them. 

 

We were consumed by pain.

 

**You idiot!**

“You idiot…”

 

“In this world, it's kill or BE killed.”

 

“Why would  _ anyone _ pass up an opportunity like this?!”

 

Your soul was surrounded by a sphere of the seeds.

 

“ _ Die. _ ” Flowey bursted into uncontrollable laughter.

 

**Flowey used bullet seed! It was super effective! Heh heh heh…**

 

**Not funny.**

 

**I noticed.**

 

The bullets were getting closer.

 

**I** **don’t** **want** **to** **die!** **again!**

 

And then there was no pain.

 

Before we could process what had happened, the flower was blown away by a ball of fire. An anthropomorphic goat monster had forced her way through the barrier opposite to us.

 

“What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth…” 


End file.
